Doble Filo
by Benikaido
Summary: La historia de Mature y Vice.... cómo conocieron a Rugal? Qué pasó realmente con ellas? Son "más que amigas"?? Lean y dejen su "review" ^^
1. ¿Qué fue eso?

Capítulo 1: ¿Qué fue eso?  
  
-Apresúrate -Ya voy Dos mujeres hablaban mientras salían de un bar de mala fama. El aire del exterior estaba frío, creando un desagradable contraste con la temperatura de sus cuerpos. La Luna enviaba una suave luz hacia la Tierra, acompañada por las estrellas. Aquella hermosa visión nocturna no era importante, pero valía la pena observarla unos momentos. -¿Qué haces, Mature? -Contemplo el cielo nocturno. Sabes, estos paisajes estelares me inspiran. -Deja de parlotear y sigue caminando, ya estamos atrasadas. Mature y Vice continuaron su camino. La ciudad estaba durmiendo, permitiéndoles hacer lo que ellas quisieran, pero el tiempo del que disponían se los prohibía. Su reunión con aquel extraño hombre prometía ser interesante. -¿Recuerdas donde es, Mature? -Estamos a 3 calles de distancia, así que hay que darnos prisa. De pronto un borracho salió del interior de una botillería, cargando sus cervezas. Un leve tropiezo por parte del hombre hizo derramar una botella sobre el abrigo de Vice. -¡¡Fíjate lo que estás haciendo, borracho asqueroso!! -Ya déjalo, Vice. El pobre idiota está borracho y no lo hizo intencional -Sssí, escucha a la señora, mi mi mi linda- dijo el hombre antes de estallar en una extraña mezcla de risa y llanto. -No me toques- susurró Vice, antes de darle una bofetada en la cara. -Deja de perder tu tiempo, ya larguémonos de aquí. Vice asintió con la cabeza, después de golpear al borracho con sus largas piernas en la sien.  
  
Ya solo les faltaba una calle para su reunión con aquel hombre pero debían haber llegado hace más de 30 minutos. "Si Vice no hubiera empezado a discutir con esa prostituta ya habríamos llegado" pensó Mature mientras observaba detenidamente a su compañera.  
  
************  
  
-¿Es aquí?- preguntó Vice mientras encendía un cigarro. -Sí. Dijo que cuando llegáramos debíamos patear la puerta. -Que extraño es este sujeto. Mature le dio una patada a la puerta bastante suave, y esta se abrió lentamente. Una voz rasposa y madura (y por qué no decirlo, provocadora para estas dos mujeres), dijo "Suban". Vice no titubeó y subió rápidamente, mientras Mature la seguía, provocando un gran ruido con sus tacos sobre la escalera de madera. El umbral de la puerta tenía la figura de una serpiente, y sobre esta las palabras "Yamatano no Orochi" estaban dibujadas con una caligrafía perfecta. -¿Yamatano no Orochi?- preguntó Mature extrañada. -Será algún monstruo mitológico o tal vez un.... -¡¡Entren de una vez!!- la estruendosa voz de un hombre terminó con el diálogo. -Date prisa, Vice, este sujeto está de mal humor. Entraron a una habitación alumbrada débilmente por una antorcha. El ambiente parecía estar pesado. Tres enormes sillas estaban puestas alrededor de una mesa de cristal, aparentemente una de las sillas estaba ocupada. Aunque la habitación tenía solo una ventana (cerrada) corría una leve brisa. -Entren de una vez mis queridas amigas. -¿Quién eres?- dijo Vice de forma altanera, ya que este trato "amistoso" no le gustó para nada. -Un hombre muy importante y poderoso, que las conoce a ustedes mejor que sus madres, que en paz descansen ambas- dijo el hombre de forma arrogante. -¿Qué quieres de nosotras?- preguntó Mature tratando de adivinar sus intenciones. -¿Qué es esto, un interrogatorio? Yo las mandé llamar, ustedes vinieron, fin de la historia. -Entonces nos vamos- susurró Vice. Vice no alcanzó a dar un paso cuando una violenta ráfaga cerró la puerta y casi la derriba. -¡Ustedes no se van hasta que yo lo diga! -Tú no eres nadie para mandarnos- exclamó Mature mientras preparaba sus afiladas uñas para atacar -Estás en un grave error- dijo el hombre y repentinamente una luz surgió de sus ojos y una fría ventisca comenzó en la habitación y los muebles volaban como si de un tornado se tratase. -¡Cuidado!- gritó Mature, pero ya era muy tarde, pues la mesa de centro golpeó a Vice en la nuca, provocándole muchos cortes. -Agh- exclamó Vice antes de ser golpeada por una estatua de una serpiente de 8 cabezas. -¿Ves lo que le pasó a tu amiga por ser tan irrespetuosa?-habló el hombre con un tono amenazador y una voz casi de ultratumba -Ahora te toca a ti -¡Eso nunca!- Mature saltó hacia el hombre con su rapidez felina y comenzó a arañarle la cara. El hombre sangraba mucho, pero no daba señales de que sintiera dolor. -Tú no eres nadie, estúpida- dijo el hombre con una calma que daba escalofríos. -Mi nombre es Goenitz y soy el enviado de Orochi, ahora quítate de encima o te va a ir mal. Mature se levantó lentamente, se acercó a Vice y le lanzó a Goenitz una mirada de odio. -Yo no quise hacerlo, en serio, pero no me dejó otra opción- la luz en los ojos de Goenitz cesó, y una lámpara que colgaba del techo se encendió. -Ahora, empecemos de nuevo. Yo soy Goenitz, uno de los 4 reyes celestiales de Orochi, que viene a liberar a este dios. -¿Qué es Orochi? -Es un dios, que viene a liberar al mundo de esta patética raza humana -¿Y que acaso tú no eres un humano? -Soy lo que se conoce como un humano semi-dios. Al igual que tú y esa mujer. En el mundo hay muchas personas así, pero no todas son dignas del dios Orochi. Tú sí lo eres. -¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Mature, más calmada al comprobar que Vice estaba abriendo los ojos. -Por tu sangre. Son 8 las personas que poseen esta sangre digna, además de su descendencia. -Supongo que no quieres que nos reproduzcamos contigo, monstruo- dijo Mature de forma algo pícara. -Si eso llegara a pasar, que así sea- respondió Goenitz con una mirada que estremecía por su malicia. -Ahora basta de juegos. Ustedes me van a ayudar a liberar a Orochi cumpliendo unos trabajitos que les asignaré. -¿Perdón? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Nosotras cumplir órdenes tuyas?- interrumpe Mature al estilo de Vice. -Pues si no quieren me veré en la triste obligación de terminar con sus vidas- amenazó Goenitz subiendo el tono de su voz con cada palabra. -Mira "peliteñido", nosotras no vamos a acatar órdenes tuyas. Nosotras tenemos nuestras propias vidas y no te las daremos a ti, anormal.- exclamó la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a preparar sus uñas como garras. -Levántate- susurró Goenitz y Vice se levantó silenciosamente, como si nada hubiera pasado -si quieren pelea eso tendrán- dijo y se puso en posición de combate. -Momento, aquí nunca podremos combatir de forma cómoda- interrumpió Vice con una sonrisa malévola. -Tendrás que llevarnos a otro lugar. -Como quieran- Goenitz movió su mano y un huracán elevó suavemente a las dos mujeres. Las sacó por la ventana y las dejó en una cancha de baloncesto. Luego apareció ahí de forma misteriosa. -Prepárense. Goenitz saltó sobre las dos mujeres, pero estas lo esquivaron rápidamente. Mature corrió hacia él y lo pateó en la cara, pero Goenitz se quedó intacto. Vice lo golpeó en el estómago con su codo, sacándole el aire. Este golpe hizo que Goenitz comenzara a pelear en serio y ejecutó un Wanpyuu Tokobuse (uno de sus huracanes), golpeándolas a ambas. Vice se recuperó y ejecutó una serie de patadas que luego conoceremos como Outrage. Goenitz esquivó fácilmente estas patadas, pero no vio nunca el Death Row de Mature (que ella estaba recién creando). Las dos mujeres golpearon a Goenitz al unísono en las piernas, derribándolo. -Pelean bastante bien, pero no tienen un estilo profesional- declaró Goenitz intentando levantarse. -Si vienen conmigo yo podré enseñarles a pelear, mis lindas muñecas. Las mujeres detuvieron los ataques y se miraron una a otra. No sabían si confiar en Goenitz o no. Tal vez era lo mejor para ellas, tal vez podría ser algo perjudicial, pero no tenían demasiadas opciones. -¿Qué dicen? -Momento- dijo Mature. -¿Qué opinas, Vice?- susurró -No lo sé, este sujeto no se ve muy confiable, pero es lo mejor si queremos desarrollar nuestras habilidades, Mature. -Desde ese punto de vista parece ser lo mejor, pero tiene una apariencia traicionera. -Me da la impresión que si no aceptamos de todas formas nos va a matar, así que prefiero aceptar su oferta. -¿Qué dicen, mis muñecas de porcelana? -Aceptamos- dijeron a coro -Magnífico- exclamó Goenitz y un fulgor azulado le iluminó los ojos. -Iré a visitarlas en un par de días, así que no bajen nunca la guardia. Hasta luego, preciosas- una brisa sopló y Goenitz desapareció sin dejar rastro. -¿Qué diablos fue eso?- exclamó Vice mirando al cielo, con la esperanza de ver a Goenitz volando. -Nuestro nuevo jefe, Vice. Vayámonos de una buena vez. Se me antoja un ron. -De acuerdo, pero tú invitas.  
  
************  
  
-¿Qué quieren las señoritas?- se acercó un hombre joven y de apariencia provocadora. -Yo quiero tomar un ron. ¿Y tú Vice? -Me conformo con una copa de vino. -De inmediato, lindas- "Esta es mi noche" pensó el hombre mientras ordenaba los tragos. -Aquí vengo, hermosas. -Gracias- Mature y Vice no tenían muchas intenciones en mente con ese hombre, pero sí podrían "entretenerse" un rato con él. -¿Quieren algo más?- Vice miró lascivamente al hombre, luego le dirigió una mirada a Mature y le guiñó el ojo. -Vamos para afuera- y abrió un poco su chaqueta para hacer más visible el escote de su polera (playera, remera, etc). -Me voy a divertir un poco- exclamó el hombre con una sonrisa, sin sospechar las verdaderas intenciones de las mujeres. Vice se sacó la chaqueta, mientras Mature se soltaba el cabello. Vice miró al hombre y le hizo una seña para que esperara su turno. Mature se acercó a Vice y la besó lentamente, mientras el hombre las miraba con los ojos como plato. Vice acarició suavemente a Mature, para corresponder su beso. El hombre se acercó a ellas y comenzó a desvestirse. Pero Mature lo alejó inmediatamente. -Ya vamos, es mi turno- dijo el hombre sin salir de su asombro. -Espera- gimió Vice mientras Mature besaba su cuello. -¿Ya es el momento, Vice?- le susurró al oído aparentando un beso. -Sí- dijo fríamente Vice y luego comenzó a sacarse la polera, quedando solo con su sostén (brasier [creo q' se escribe así :P] -Mi turno- dijo suavemente el hombre mientras se desvestía. -Momento- frenó Mature mientras imitaba a su compañera. -Ahora sí- Pero en vez de acercarse al hombre para acariciarlo, Mature lo golpeó en la sien. -¡Para que aprendas!- Mature siguió conectando una brutal paliza al hombre, hasta casi dejarlo muerto. -Déjame terminarlo- Vice miró al hombre y le sonrió, le mandó un beso y comenzó a azotarlo contra el piso, hasta romperle la espalda. -Pe...pe...perr....as- y el hombre expiró. -Mature y Vice y la boca te queda donde mismo- Vice volvió a azotar el cadáver. -Ya vamos adentro, todavía no tomamos los tragos que nos compró ese idiota.  
  
Volvieron adentro y observaron a una pareja joven que las observaba de manera muy poco disimulada. La mujer tenía el cabello morado oscuro y el hombre de un color blanco opaco. Mature notó que ambos tenían el mismo tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo, algo que parecía un sol. La mujer las miró y el bar se iluminó con una luz cegadora, que duró no más de una milésima de segundo. El hombre dirigió también su mirada y la tierra se estremeció durante un par de segundos, pero en ese bar todos estaban tan ebrios que no se dieron cuenta, salvo nuestras protagonistas. -¿Sentiste eso?- dijo Mature con un hilo de voz. -Sí, ¿qué habrá sido? -No lo sé, pero creo que viene de esa pareja de ahí- Vice miró, pero no había ninguna pareja en la mesa. -Creo que estás demasiado paranoica, Mature- Vice tomó de la mano a su amiga mientras se dirigía a una mesa vacía. -Vice, me quiero ir- Mature seguía paranoica y asustada. -¿De qué hablas? si estamos recién divirtiéndonos, Mature -No, tú no entiendes, me quiero ir ahora- Mature palideció. Algo extraño le pasaba y necesitaba salir de ese bar a como de lugar. -¿Qué te pasa? -No lo sé, pero quiero irme- Mature sonaba desesperada, y un aura fría la rodeaba. -Está bien, vamos. Las mujeres no llevaban ni un metro de la salida cuando Mature comenzó a toser y a botar sangre por la boca. -¿¡Qué pasa amiga?!- Vice sonaba asustada, su amiga destacaba por su buena salud y nunca la había visto así. Un grito desgarrador de Mature hizo retroceder a Vice. Su amiga tenía una apariencia de miedo: su piel estaba gris, su cabello pasó de su habitual tono rubio a un color azul opaco y la sangre se deslizaba lentamente por sus labios, ahora negros. -¿Qué qué te pasa?- tartamudeó Vice mientras Mature se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia ella. Vice notó que la ropa de su amiga era totalmente distinta (el vestuario de combate de Mature). -¡¡¡Gyaaaaaaaaaa!!!- gritó Mature mientras se abalanzaba sobre su amiga..... 


	2. Entrenar es difícil

Capítulo 2: Entrenar es difícil  
  
-¡¡Detente!!- gritó Vice mientras era derribada por Mature. Pero esta no la escuchaba, solo la azotaba contra el piso y le arañaba la cara. Vice se percató de un detalle que no había visto antes: el reflejo en los ojos de Mature. ¿Pero qué había de raro en ellos? Normalmente el reflejo debería ser el de ella misma, pero esta vez el reflejo era el símbolo de Orochi. -¿Qué diablos?- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Vice antes de desmayarse. -Listo- gruñó Mature con una voz de ultratumba. Entró al bar y buscó a la pareja que vio hace unos momentos, pero no estaban en ninguna parte. Aún en su estado "bersek" (o es berserk?), Mature saltó sobre una mesa, los ocupantes lanzaron un grito al ver la horrenda apariencia de la mujer e intentaron derribarla en vano. Mature comenzó a recitar frases en un extraño idioma que sonaba como el japonés. -"Mi dios Orochi vendrá sobre la tierra y acabará con ustedes"- gruñó Mature con una voz masculina- "sufrirán el dolor de sus pecados, nada ni nada podrá librarlos, Orochi limpiará la tierra de ustedes, patéticos humanos". La gente del bar (al menos los que no estaban tan borrachos :P) intentó salir, pero las puertas no abrían. "Es una bruja" exclamó alguien. Mature saltó sobre el hombre que la llamó bruja y lo destrozó.  
  
*********** Vice seguía inconsciente. En su estado había tenido sueños muy extraños, pero a la vez muy reales. Por ejemplo se veía a si misma dentro de un submarino, a su lado una pantera y frente a ella un hombre, pero no podía resolver las facciones de su cara. U otro donde veía a un hombre de cabellos rojos entrenando en un bosque. Aunque sabía que eran solo sueños, algo le decía que eran sueños premonitorios.  
  
***********  
  
-Ya habían pasado más de 30 minutos desde que Mature entró al bar. Ya no quedaba nadie con vida..... o eso es lo que ella creía. -Bien hecho- se escuchó una voz femenina, como un eco. -Eres una digna representante de nuestro señor Orochi- Mature logró reconocer esta voz. "Goenitz" se limitó a gruñir. -Impresionante- otra voz masculina sonó en el bar. Tres figuras se acercaron a Mature, Goenitz; una mujer de cabello morado, curvilínea figura y mirada maliciosa; un hombre alto, fornido, de cabello blanco y facciones juveniles. Todos llevaban unas túnicas azules muy adornadas. -Lo has hecho más que bien, Mature- Goenitz la miró y nuevamente ese fulgor apareció en sus ojos. -Lamentablemente aún te queda una prueba- la mujer interrumpió a Goenitz y dio un paso adelante. El hombre la imitó. -Si nos vences, vivirás. Si te vencemos, morirás lenta y dolorosamente- dijo el hombre con un tono amenazador. -¿De qué estás hablando, Tohido?- Goenitz subió su tono y dio un gesto de desaprobación. -Silencio, Goenitz. Ahora Mature, lucharás contra mí y contra Lya. Ahora, prepá... -¡¡ESO NUNCA!!- exclamó enojado Goenitz -¡ELLA ES UN DIAMANTE EMBRUTO!! -¡Ya cállate!- gritó Lya, y Goenitz quedó estático. Comencemos.  
  
Mature corrió hacia Tohido, ejecutó un Death Row, pero Lya la golpeó en la cabeza con una botella. Mature se levantó como si nada y se abalanzó sobre Lya con un Dispair. Tohido saltó sobre las mujeres y lanzó un golpe al suelo. Lya recibió todo el impacto, levantó a Mature y la lanzó por los aires. -¡¡TEN CUIDADO, ESTÚPIDO!!- Lya abofeteó a Tohido y este reaccionó de forma mucho más violenta de lo esperado. -Cállate, perra- Tohido levantó a Lya por el cuello y comenzó a asfixiarla. Mature aprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a rasgarle la espalda con sus afiladas uñas. -Muere- susurró Tohido antes de aplicar más presión sobre el cuello de Lya. -Maldito- fue lo último que dijo Lya antes de morir. Tohido la dejó caer, pero jamás vio a Mature corriendo hacia él y nunca escuchó su risa. Mature ejecutó un Heaven Gates sobre Tohido y este cayó estruendosamente sobre unas mesas. -Más fuerte de lo que creí- se limitó a decir, humillado y furioso. -Goenitz- gruñó nuevamente. Mature siguió sus ataques con furia, Death Row, Dispair, arañazos múltiples. Tohido no pudo atacar de forma exitosa y quedó con múltiples fracturas, pero aún así se mantenía de pie. -¡Perra!- exclamó Tohido mientras un aura roja aparecía a su alrededor. -Mature, mátalo- Goenitz ya estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Tohido solo miró a Goenitz, desconcertado. Y fue lo último que vio. -Bien hecho, Mature. Te devuelvo tu cordura- y dicho esto Mature volvió a la normalidad. Luego se desmayó. "Iré a ver a Vice" pensó Goenitz y abrió la puerta con suavidad.  
  
*************  
  
-Levántate, ojos de rubí- ordenó Goenitz. -¿Dónde está Mature?- dijo Vice con dificultad. -Está en el bar. Me demostró que tiene mucho más potencial de lo que yo creía. Y ahora te toca a ti. -No voy a pelear contigo, "Guonitz" -¡GOENITZ! Y no, no vas a pelear conmigo, harás algo mucho más divertido- Goenitz alzó su mano, y él y Vice fueron elevados por un huracán. -¿¡No que nos ibas a visitar en un par de días!?- preguntó Vice mientras daba una última mirada al bar. -¡Para mi, el dios Orochi y los otros 3 reyes celestiales las horas humanas son días para nosotros!  
  
Volaron rápidamente hasta llegar a un jardín. Descendieron. Un estanque con muchas carpas anaranjadas. Un aroma a jazmines y muchos árboles de cerezo les dieron la bienvenida. Vice se acercó al estanque, jugueteó con el agua y le lanzó una mirada de felicidad a Goenitz. Este solo le respondió con una leve sonrisa, imperceptible. -¿Qué es este lugar?- Vice cambió su mirada al decir estas palabras. -Es la mansión donde te entretendrás toda la noche- nuevamente aquel fulgor azul apareció en los ojos de Goenitz. -¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? -Primero entrarás y después despertarás. -¿Despertar?- Vice dio señas de estar desconcertada. Goenitz la dirigió hasta la puerta principal. Le puso una mano en la cabeza y Vice comenzó a tener convulsiones y espasmos muy violentos. -¡¿Qué me has hecho, maldito?!- Vice apenas podía pronunciar una sílaba, la agitación y la sangre que fluía por su boca y sus ojos no la dejaban hablar.  
  
*************  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?- Mature entre abrió los ojos y pronunció estas palabras. -Levántate- una voz algo mecánica y lejana le habló. No era la de Goenitz, eso lo sabía. Era una voz totalmente distinta....  
  
************* Goenitz había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Vice había tomado una apariencia similar a la de Mature. Sentía un sabor a sangre. Tenía la vista borrosa y las manos le temblaban. Se dirigió al interior de la enorme mansión, donde se encontró con muchos adornos y muebles de estilo japonés antiguo. Con una mirada muerta comenzó a revisar la mansión, a gran velocidad. Aparentemente no había nadie. ¿Cómo quería que se entretuviera si no había nadie? -Maldito- gruñó lúgubremente. -¿Quién anda ahí?- la voz de un hombre resonó en toda la mansión. Vice corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía. -Pues si no vas a salir tendré que ir a buscarte- y dicho esto el hombre se echó a correr a gran velocidad. Sus sandalias de madera sonaban muy fuerte sobre el delicado piso de mármol. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca vio la sombra de Vice a un lado de la chimenea, encendida. -¿Puedo ayudarla?- Vice no dijo nada, se quedó inmóvil. -Respóndame señorita, ¿puedo hacer algo por usted?- Vice caminó de espaldas hacia el hombre. Al llegar a su lado se volteó lentamente y dejó al descubierto su ahora horrenda cara. El hombre solo reaccionó un par de segundos después de verla y retrocedió instintivamente. -¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?- dijo tratando de disimular el miedo que sentía. Vice solo le dio un profundo beso y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sin que el hombre se diera cuenta Vice comenzó a rasgarle la espalda. -¿Qué estás haciendo, bruja?- exclamó asustado y adolorido. Vice lo soltó violentamente, más bien lo empujó. Estiró rápidamente su brazo, Decide fue el resultado y el hombre voló por los aires hasta estrellarse con un enorme jarrón de porcelana. Mientras el hombre se levantaba, Vice saltó y comenzó a mover sus piernas a gran velocidad, Ravenous. El hombre se movió ligeramente a la derecha y logró esquivarla, levantó su brazo y la derribó con mucha fuerza. Con agilidad felina aterrizó Vice. Se acercó con un salto muy veloz y le pateó la cara, una vez que tocó el suelo lo sujetó del cuello con mucha fuerza y lo levantó, o sea un Blackend. El hombre se golpeó contra una lámpara colgante y cayó estrepitosamente. Se levantó lentamente, sentía un agudo dolor en su nuca, y sentía la sangre fluir por su pierna. Nuevamente Vice se acercó al hombre, dio un pequeño salto y puso sus piernas alrededor de su cuello. Tomó todo el impulso posible y dio 3 giros completos sobre si misma, azotando al hombre en la cabeza cada vez con más fuerza (Negative Gain). -Orochi- gruñó Vice, con una voz más humana. Se acercó al hombre para cerciorarse de que estuviera muerto, aparentemente lo estaba. Salió al jardín, y nuevamente se acercó al estanque, pero esta vez tomó un par de peces y los lanzó con fuerza hacia los cerezos. Goenitz reapareció de igual forma en que se fue, de la nada. -¡Bien hecho!- exclamó alegre Goenitz -Ya que demostraste que eres valiosa para Orochi puedes ser tú otra vez- Vice retornó a su apariencia normal, a excepción de su vestuario que seguía siendo el mismo. Luego se desmayó.....  
  
Notas del autor (d nuevo?): quedó un poco más corto este capítulo, pero no importa porque quedé muy conforme con el resultado. Agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Leila que me ayudó en algunas partes ^______^ 


	3. Orochi Killers

Notas del autor: les gusta cómo va? Si es así escríbanme, sino guárdense sus comentarios! Ya saben críticas (constructivas), dinero, declaración, programas, fotos o algo así escríbanme a benikaido@hotmail.com  
  
Capítulo 3: Orochi Killers. Mature se levantó lentamente, sentía las piernas pesadas, los brazos adoloridos y su cabeza a punto de estallar. Buscó con la vista esperando encontrar el origen de la mística voz que había escuchado. Pero nada. No había nadie con ella. Solo cadáveres. -¿Qué pasó aquí?- susurró para sus adentros Mature, asustada. -¿Hay alguien?- no recibió respuesta alguna. No había nada ni nadie vivo ahí. Hasta las plantas que decoraban (pobremente por cierto) estaban quemadas. Parecía como si un incendio se hubiera producido en el lugar. Mature volvió a contemplar el lugar, de forma más detallada. Los muebles destrozados (algunos quemados incluso), los cadáveres, los vidrios por todas partes, las botellas rotas, la sangre, las plantas quemadas. "Por Dios" pensó cuando encontró dos esqueletos. ¿Cómo era posible? El desastre parecía haber tenido lugar hace pocos minutos, por lo que era imposible encontrar algún esqueleto. Pero esos huesos estaban ahí, lo peor es que estaban perfectamente armados, como si la carne se hubiera desecho sin dañar los huesos. "Debo llamar a alguien" pensó para sus adentros y salió del bar a todo lo que daban sus cansadas piernas.  
  
************  
  
"¿Está viva?" "Sí, solo inconsciente" "Espero que se recupere pronto, hay demasiada gente aquí". Vice abrió lentamente sus ojos, miró hacia arriba. Una habitación blanca, personas vestidas de blanco, cama blanca con ropa blanca. ¡Todo era blanco! Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, sintió cuando era transportada en la camilla. No sabía hacia donde era llevada, tampoco le importaba mucho, sabía que podría librarse de cualquier situación. "Despierte", la voz de un hombre vestido de blanco la sacó de sus pensamientos. -¿Qué es este lugar? -Está en un hospital- le respondió una enfermera, con un tono que demostraba antipatía. -¿Hospital? ¿Qué me pasó?- Vice estaba desconcertada. -El señor Daimon nos llamó avisando que había una mujer en muy malas condiciones desmayada en su jardín. La trajimos hasta acá con mucha dificultad- explicó otra enfermera, esta tenía un tono más amistoso, pero algo arrogante. Vice miró detenidamente a las enfermeras y médicos. Muchos de ellos tenían la cara y sus vestimentas rasgadas. Cortes con uñas, incluso unas enfermeras tenían marcas de dientes en sus brazos. "¿Qué les pasó a estas?", siguió contemplando al personal médico en la habitación. Notó que la miraban con desprecio, algunos con odio. Ella solo se limitó a suspirar. "Adelante, señor" escuchó decir a una enfermera. La puerta se abrió y un hombre alto entró (salió rima :P). Vice lo miró con indiferencia, pero sentía como si lo conociera. Le llamó la atención su cabello bicolor y sus ojos, de un color celeste brillante. -Disculpen, caballeros y señoritas- exclamó el hombre con tono solemne -¿Me dejarían a solas con esta linda mujer?- los médicos y enfermeras asintieron y abandonaron la habitación. -¿Qué quieres?- Vice actuó de la forma más fría posible. -¿Es que acaso no me recuerdas? ¿Es que acaso ya no sabes quién soy? -Mmmm, déjame pensar.... Eres un hombre con el pelo teñido, ojos de contacto baratos y tienes cara de haber bebido en la noche ¿o me equivoco? -Sigues igual de fría y antipática, mi dulce arpía. -¿Arpía? Pareciera que me conoces bien. -Claro, yo soy el responsable de que esté acá. Por si se te olvidó mi nombre es Goenitz. Vice entrecerró los ojos, lanzó un suspiro y susurró el nombre recién escuchado. -¿Qué tenías tú conmigo, que me conoces?- preguntó Vice, suspicaz. -Mmm, como decirlo- Goenitz pensó cada palabra de la siguiente frase -tú eras mi aliada en liberar al dios Orochi. -¿Uh?- Vice quedó totalmente desconcertada -¿Dios Orochi? Goenitz bajó la cabeza desconcertado. -Ay niña, ya te acordarás.  
  
*************  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa, señorita?- uno de los policías presentes le habló, algo asustado. -Santo Dios- otro de los presentes susurró, pero debido a su agudo tono de voz, el susurro fue más bien una exclamación -¿Qué le pasó señorita? -Desperté en un bar, todo estaba incendiado, había cadáveres por todas partes- lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus azules ojos -mucha sangre, incluso habían dos esqueletos- pronunció Mature con gran dificultad. -¿En qué bar pasó eso? -No recuerdo el nombre con claridad, pero queda en el sector oriente, a tres calles de la Plaza del General. Puedo guiarlos hasta ahí sin problemas. Mature salió acompañada de tres policías. Antes de salir miró su reflejo en una de las ventanas. Se estremeció al ver su cara, llena de cicatrices y sangre seca alrededor de su cuello...  
  
*************  
  
-Ummm, ese tal Orochi suena interesante- Vice le sonrió a Goenitz. -Que linda sonrisa. Me he dado cuenta de que no eres tan mala como aparentas, en el fondo tienes un lado amable- Goenitz hizo una pausa -y hay que deshacerse de él- rompió en risas muy sonoras. -Bah, como sea, Goenitz. Si eres tan poderoso sácame de este maldito hospital, no soporto a esas enfermeras. -Ni ellas a ti. Supongo que viste sus caras- Vice asintió -tú les provocaste esos cortes, cuando intentaban traerte hacia acá. -Vaya, supongo que puedo irme por mi cuenta- Goenitz le respondió con un severo sí. -Pero antes....- Goenitz alzó su mano y un aura negra lo rodeó. Estiró su brazo hacia donde estaba Vice. -¿Qué es esto? -Es la energía Orochi que te corresponde. Esta te hará mucho más poderosa de lo que ya eres. Ahora puedes irte.  
  
*************  
  
-Es acá- tartamudeó Mature. Los policías entraron y quedaron estupefactos al ver el lugar. Parecía como si el infierno se hubiera hecho presente ahí. -Y dígame señorita ¿hace cuánto tiempo despertó usted? -Hace como media hora, ¿por qué? -Porque estos incidentes parecen haber ocurrido hace una hora aproximadamente. No estoy diciendo que usted lo haya hecho, en realidad no veo forma de que alguien pudiera hacer esto, pero.... -¡Oye, Senryo, ven acá! El policía se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros. -¿Qué pasa? -Mira estas huellas digitales, son muy extrañas. Senryo las miró con atención. A simple vista no tenían nada anormal, pero al acercar un poco su cara a las huellas notó que delante de ellas se podía ver el contorno de uñas largas y afiladas. Tan largas y afiladas como las de Mature. -Señorita, venga acá- Mature caminó temblorosa entre los cadáveres. Senryo sacó de su maletín un tintero, luego procedió a untarle los dedos con la tinta a Mature. -Presione con fuerza sobre este trozo de papel- Mature obedeció silenciosa. -¿Ves? Son exactamente las mismas huellas, eso significa que ella lo hizo- exclamó uno de los presentes. Senryo se apresuró a sacar unas esposas, luego se las puso a Mature. -No nos apresuremos, tal vez no lo hizo. -Si eso es lo que crees, ¿entonces por qué le pones las esposas? -Es una sospechosa. Justo cuando la iban a sacar del bar, Goenitz apareció frente a ellos. Realizó la misma secuencia sobre Mature, pero esta vez no dio explicaciones. Los policías no podían creer lo que veían, y mucho menos cuando las esposas se rompieron como si fueran de cristal y el hombre desapareció. Mature los miró con malicia....  
  
************  
  
-Vaya, ya se fue y ni se despidió. Como sea, me toca divertirme- dicho esto Vice tiró la puerta de una patada. Los médicos y enfermeras se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver a aquella mujer tan malherida hace unos instantes corriendo y gritando eufóricamente por los pasillos. De pronto Vice se detuvo súbitamente. Miró a su alrededor, se percató que todos la miraban algo asustados. -BUH!- exclamó Vice, como si fuera un fantasma, luego comenzó a reír con mucha fuerza. La gente a su alrededor estaba aterrada. Vice cesó su risa, y se echó a correr de nuevo. En su desquiciada carrera, extendió los brazos, y rasgó a todo aquel que estaba a su lado. Enfermeras, médicos, pacientes, niños, mujeres, ancianos, a todos. Después salió del hospital...  
  
************* -No debieron haberme molestado, polis. Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, así que ya no pueden hacer nada al respecto, y tampoco yo- Mature se limpió la sangre de las uñas y luego salió del bar, dejando a los policías en pésimas condiciones. Fue hasta un parque, para descansar. Divisó en una de las bancas a Goenitz, y se dirigió a hablar con él. -Gracias, Goenitz. No estoy segura de lo que hiciste, pero vaya que me ayudó. -Bien, tú ya me recuerdas. Vice aún no sabe bien quién soy, lástima. -¿Vice? ¿quién es ella? -Después te la presentaré, no te impacientes- Goenitz sacó un cigarro y se levantó de la banca. -Ven niña. Que aún no hay tiempo para descansar. Mature lo siguió, ansiosa.... 


End file.
